Heaven-Hell War
The Heaven-Hell War is a series of conflicts fought between the leaders of Heaven and Hell over the sentient inhabitants of the multiverse. It began when the Archdemons, unable to leave Hell without receiving the attention of Heaven's forces, started recruiting clients and agents who would collect souls for them and spread as much negative emotions in the multiverse as possible. In response, the rulers of Heaven created the Elder Council as a way of monitoring and stopping the Archdemon's followers. History The first species in the local multiverse to gain sapience following the imprisonment of the Great Old Ones were the eldila, who were born from the thoughts of The Creator. Although they have grown over billions of years to be very powerful, they are still considered inferior to The Creator in that they lack the powers to alter the laws of entropy. When they observed life evolving in the material planes, they became convinced that it was their task to help all living creatures to evolve and become spiritual beings like them. When the eldila fought a war against the Great Old Ones, some of their best warriors became corrupted by Nyarlathotep. They were transformed into the first demons, beings who sought to feed sapient beings’ negative emotions and enjoyed causing war and oppression. When the most powerful of the eldila attempted to punish them, the demons rebelled and started a war in Heaven. After thousands of years, the demons were defeated by an army led by the powerful warrior Maleldil and were exiled to Hell. After his victory, Maleldil was crowned Lord of the Kingdom of Heaven. He set up the Elder Council, which was composed of the oldest and wisest eldila. On occasion, ascended spirits who were once mortal are allowed to join the Elder Council. It became their duty to not only to aid the spiritual development of beings in the material planes, but also to protect them from any force that sought to enslave or destroy their worlds. They decided to recruit people on various worlds to help them with their mission in protecting all sapient species. The Archdemons who rose to dominance in Hell planes formed an alliance devoted to collecting souls to increase their power and creating as much hatred and suffering in the multiverse as possible. Eventually the Archdemon Lucifer was chosen as the group’s leader. He signed a contract with the Kingdom of Heaven called the Pact Primeval, which allowed the rulers of the hell planes to torture dead souls in the hell planes and collect psychic energy through negative emotions. Otherwise, they were not to interfere with the multiverse. The rulers of the Hell soon discovered that there were passageways connecting their realms to the material planes. However, when manifesting in the material planes, they became vulnerable to religious artifacts and divine magic associated with the members of the Elder Council. To deal with this problem, they select clients who would use dark magic to spread terror and misery. Those that prove worthy enough are invited to a group called the Inner Circle. Clients who are not fit to join are still used as agents for the Archdemons’ purposes. It is believed that once they gain enough souls, the Archdemons can escape Hell and invade Heaven. Neutral beings Not all eldila are aligned with the Elder Council or the Archdemons. Many are independent beings who have their own personal motivations and do not wish to be involved in a multiverse-wide war. Most of them live in neutral regions where opposing deities can meet and form treaties. While some of them do seek worship from other beings, most lack any interest in what happens outside their own realms. A few believe that a balance of good and evil is necessary for the multiverse and will do anything to preserve it. Final Battle It has been prophesied by the scriptures of Heaven that a final battle will be fought between the forces of the Elder Council and the Archdemons in a special neutral universe made by The Creator. All those who served either side as warriors is destined to take part in the battle. Shall the forces of the Elder Council succeed in destroying the Archdemons, they will claim victory and establish a new period in the multiverse uniting all planets and civilizations in a new era of peace and prosperity. Notes *This metaplot is inspired by the Friends and The High Council WMG on Tv Tropes. Alterations have been made to fit non-Disney works. *Maleldil is the Old Solarian name of Christ in C.S. Lewis's Space Trilogy. Category:Elder Council-Archdevils conflict Category:Events